Royalty
by Hiccstrid456
Summary: Hiccup is the prince. Astrid is a lord's daughter. Romance ensues. Royal!AU Rated T for suggestive content and maybe violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Coming right at you with ANOTHER story. I promise I won't abandon this one (yes my other two are dead, writer's block killed them). Hope you like it, and if you do, please leave a review, favourite and/or follow.**

 **I do not own HTTYD or any of it's characters.**

 **Chapter 1: Oxymoron**

Hiccup smiled politely at the girl he was having a "date" with in the garden that was - apparently - romantic. Unfortunately, his father, King Stoick the Vast was rather insistent in trying to get Hiccup to marry. Fortunately, his mother Valka was always there to stop his father from going overboard.

Hiccup hated the idea of arranged loveless marriages. How could one live with another for the rest of his life with someone he didn't love? He was glad that he was the one who managed any proposals that came his way.

That didn't stop his father from arranging continuous dates with pretty, vain and in Hiccup's opinion, evil women. You know, the kind of women you wouldn't be sure if they'd stick a knife in you just to steal the throne.

As Hiccup returned to the present, he realized that the girl had asked a question and was now smiling at him, expecting an answer.

"Pardon?" Hiccup said, apologetically.

The girl's smile shook for a bit as if she didn't want to smile anymore but had to.

"I said, do you like the colour purple?"

Hiccup internally sighed from boredom and the thought of having to do this for at least another 30 minutes.

"I'm male." He sarcastically said.

Hiccup searched his mind for the girl's name briefly. _Heather._ That was the one. She had jet black hair and a sly smile and she would have been almost attractive had it not been for the creepy mascara and Egyptian eyes (eyes that sharply slope downwards).

The girl's smile faltered briefly at his sarcastic reply before being replaced with an obviously fake, bright grin.

"I like you."

Hiccup sighed, this time aloud and the gir- Heather's smile fell.

"We've literally been having a date for 5 minutes." Hiccup deadpanned.

Heather went bright red and excused herself.

As she walked away, Hiccup stood up and groaned as his stiff muscles came to life. He had been sitting there for over an three hours listening to girl after girl after girl babbling on and on about boring stuff he had no interest in.

The next girl in line came in and Hiccup quickly changed his facial appearance from one of boredom to the one he always bore during "dates".

* * *

Hiccup glanced momentarily at his watch. It was 5:00pm. Probably one last date before his miserable day would finally be over. He glanced over at the girl coming at him and was momentarily stunned by how beautiful the girl was. If the girl noticed, she didn't say so.

She sat herself down and began introducing herself.

"Good afternoon, your royal highness. My name is Astrid, daughter of Finn Hofferson **(1)**."

Hiccup hurriedly closed his mouth before opening it again to speak.

"Um... my name is Hiccup, so enough of that 'ro- royal highness nonsense'." He said before internally face-palming. He had never stuttered before. Why now, in front of such a beautiful girl?

Astrid covered her mouth with one velvety silk glove and coughed lightly. Hiccup didn't know it was to hide a amused smile. However, when she lowered the glove, her face was just as stony as before.

Suddenly, a flash of thought went through Hiccup. What if Astrid was just as "evil" as the others? What if she just happened to be beautiful but she used her beauty as a trap?

Hiccup pushed the thoughts away, but it would be only a while before the thoughts came back.

* * *

"So it was lovely meeting you, but I'll have to go now. Don't want my parents to be mad at me." Astrid smiled, revealing a set of perfectly white set of teeth.

"Please, the pleasure was mine." Hiccup answered, smiling back.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

 _How wrong could you possibly be?_ Hiccup thought but didn't voice his thoughts aloud.

"So... when will I be seeing you?"

Astrid grinned. "Eager are we?"

Now, it was Hiccup's turn to roll his eyes, though as he did it, all he could think was: _You don't know how eager I am..._

"Anyway, I'll probably come around tomorrow, the day after if not tomorrow. Bye." She said as she stood up. Just as she was about to leave, a black kitten jumped out of the bushes and rubbed itself to Hiccup.

"Hey Toothless." He said as he picked the kitten up. However, when it mewled cutely like all kittens do, it revealed very sharp pointy teeth and flashed in the sunlight.

"Why do you call him Toothless? He has a perfectly fine set of teeth." Astrid said.

"That's the point. It's an oxymoron... just like my name. I don't see myself having any hiccups." Astrid rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering something about nerds, hiccups and cute kittens.

* * *

Stoick smiled out the window as he looked at the interaction between Astrid and Hiccup. Perhaps Hiccup had finally found his soulmate.

He froze as someone slid next to him but relaxed as he smelled the comforting scent of Valka. Well, 20+ years of marriage and goodness knows what in bed lets you recognize your wife's scent.

"Spying again?" Valka asked, grinning.

"Oh you know. The usual."

"So you're admitting you spied?"

"No..."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Stoick rolled his eyes at the pointless banter. It just showed how close he and Val really were. After all, you don't see many strangers doing that.

* * *

Before Hiccup went to sleep, he opened up his notebook and doodled some random dinosaurs just to fill the page before opening a new page.

All he only wrote one word on it. "Astrid." When he looked at Toothless, he could knew what Toothless would say if he could talk.

'Obsession much?'

 **(1) I couldn't think of a good name for Astrid's father so I just used Astrid's uncle's.**

 **AN: So that's the end of the first chapter, and I think I've done pretty well. I haven't really written out the storyline so if you have any ideas, just shoot me a PM or leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading guys. :)**


	2. Chapter the Second

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay.**

Hiccup stared at the mirror. "I don't understand. Why hasn't she come back."

It had been 3 weeks since he had met the gorgeous young lady named Astrid.

"I don't know, your highness." Hiccup glared at Fishlegs, his chubby servant- well, friend-servant.

"I told you not to call be 'your highness'. It sounds far too formal for the 12th century. Call me Hiccup or even Henry instead." Hiccup said. Even his much hated real name would be better than 'your highness'.

"Of course your high- Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed. He hoped that Fishlegs would remember to address Hiccup as _Hiccup_ sometime soon.

"Anyway, I really like her, but she hasn't replied to my letters and hasn't come back yet either."

"Just be patient. Maybe she's just busy or something."

Hiccup smiled at his optimistic friend. At that moment, a servant walked in. "Your Highn- Hiccup, a Lady Astrid is here to see you." The servant was new, he noted, which was obvious by the fact she didn't know the proper etiquette when talking about women like Astrid.

"What's your name?"

"Heather, your highness." She replied, obviously too in awe that the prince of the country had asked for her name.

 _Her_ name.

Her _name._

 _Her name._

"Well, Heather, can you please let Astrid in?"

"Erm. Of course, Hiccup."

As Heather left the room, Hiccup grinned at Fishlegs. "Great timing."

Fishlegs shrugged. "I always knew I had a dramatic flair."

Hiccup smirked. "No. I have the dramatic flair. You're a drama queen."

Fishlegs glared playfully at him.

* * *

Astrid's mouth went open as he stared at the inside of the palace. She had only been inside the visitor's room and garden, but the actual palace - the inside of it - was magnificent. Her tiny little mansion (haha contradiction) was _**nothing**_ compared to this. Nothing.

She turned to the tall black-haired maid by the door.

"Can you tell Hiccup, that I'm ready to see him?"

"Ok... may I have your name, missus?"

"Sure. My name is Astrid."

"Ok, thank you."

The maid turned and went up the long flight of stairs, but the maid trudged on determinedly, Astrid noted with approval. She always liked strength of character in people.

Around five minutes later, she heard a _clap-clap-clap-clap_ sound of the maid coming back down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh no, it was fine."

"Ok, Prince Henry Horrendous Haddock III will see you know. Please come this way."

Astrid stifled a giggle at Hiccup's real full name. She was glad that hers was a good full name. Astrid Rose Hofferson.

She followed the maid up the long staircase and but wasn't the slightest bit tired when she reached the top - the advantage of being fit. The maid showed her into a bright hallway.

"Go straight on till the end of the hallway. The room at the end of the hallway will be yours. The rest are mostly empty guest rooms except the one on the opposite side of this hallway from the Prince's. That one is King Stoick and Queen Valka's master bedroom."

The maid seemed to realize she was babbling, apologized, promptly shut her mouth and went back downstairs.

Astrid went down the short hallway, till she reached a door that read "Night Fury Bedroom". She tried not to snicker. Hiccup had obviously been a nerd at some point in his life, although he had obviously tried to erase the sign, but only the paint behind it was worn out - the sign itself was not touched at all.

She heard laughs from inside and wondered if Hiccup had friends over. But if he did, why did he accept Astrid coming up?

Shaking her head and taking in a deep breath, she opened the door.

* * *

Hiccup heard rather than saw the door open. He had been discussing with Fishlegs which dragon was the best from his Dragons of Berk board game (yes there were board games in the 17th century... I think). Hiccup had **obviously** gone with the Night Fury whereas Fishlegs argued that the Bewilderbeast was more powerful, and was a born alpha and could therefore control the Night Fury.

Hiccup had agreed but then said that once the Night Fury escaped the Bewilderbeast's control, he'd beat it with a dozen plasma blasts when Fishlegs reminded him of the Bewilderbeast's armour and ice attack.

And so the argument went on and on... until Astrid stepped in.

"Hello Henr- Hiccup."

Hiccup cleared his throat and his mind at the same time. He didn't want to be thinking of dragons and their stats while talking with Astrid.

"H-Hello A-Astrid." If it hadn't been for the moment, Hiccup and Astrid would both have rolled their eyes at the pathetic stutter. Real men didn't stutter. Neither did Astrid, but then again, Astrid was stronger than some men, not including Hiccup. Certainly not in mental strength, although the physical strength was a argument that would go on with the maids for years.

"This is Fishlegs, my faithful servant and friend." Hiccup said, introducing Fishlegs who bowed down.

"Hello Fishlegs. What's with the weird name?"

Fishlegs seemed delighted that Astrid was talking to him, after all, he wanted to be on good terms with any potential masters and since he viewed himself as a potential brother-in-law, even more so.

"Oh, Fishlegs isn't my real name, my real name is Frank. I hate it though. I hate my nickname too, but less so." He said, wrinkling his nose.

Astrid grinned. "I'm sure you have plenty of arguments with Hiccup about who's nickname is more terrible."

Fishlegs smirked. "Oh we do. We do." He said mysteriously before ghosting out of the room but not before he whispered into Hiccups ear.

"I like her."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He felt no discomfort from this, because of 2 reasons. 1. Fishlegs was a servant, Astrid couldn't marry him anyway. 2. Fishlegs liked him (Hiccup) too much.

Suddenly, as Fishlegs left, the tensions were thick. Very thick. Hiccup cleared his throat again.

"Oh, about the me not visiting you?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry. That was because I had to go on a journey to Scotland with my father. Don't ask why. Just don't."

"Don't worry I won't."

As the conversation went back-and-forth, the tension eased. From outside, Fishlegs peeked through a reverse peephole and listened. Then he smirked. Hiccup had found the perfect match. Now for him to play matchmaker.

 **AN: Sorry if this seemed rushed (I'm pretty sure it wasn't because I used like over 1000 words about around 1 hour). Anyway, I apologize SO MUCH about the delay, but you know, school, the holidays, etc. My life is sorta hectic.**

 **Thank you to UnbreakableWarrior, thsyhh (guest) and two other unnamed guests for their reviews. Thanks guys!**

 **Don't expect many updates by the way, 1 update per 2 weeks will be a good job done for me, usually more like 1 per month or even 2 months. Anyway, have a great day (or night, for where I live, it's 9:46pm. I live in Gold Coast, Australia), review, favourite and follow!**

 **Peace out guys!**


End file.
